


New Year's Kiss

by Lavender_Disaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Disaster/pseuds/Lavender_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis share a kiss at midnight during Rockin' New Years Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very short drabble of what came to my mind when I heard 1D was going to be at Rockin' New Years Eve. If this were to happen, I am quite certain I will fly to the moon.

“So tell the boys that I got you lined up to headline Rockin’ New Year’s Eve in Times Square this year. You’re also going to be doing the final countdown and dropping the ball. I was thinking of having your boy be the one who actually presses the button. What do you say to that?” Irving asked, taking a sip of his mimosa.

Harry glanced up from his omelet and blinked. He wasn’t thrilled about spending New Year’s Eve away from his family. His mom and Gemma always threw the best New Year’s Eve parties - well, second best compared to Harry’s and Louis’. But this year, they had big plans and Harry had been looking forward to them. But Times Square wouldn’t be so bad. The lights and all the people and they’d be doing the countdown and Louis would drop the ball. It would be perfect. And that was when it hit Harry.

“I want to do it then,” he said. He braced himself by placing his hands on his knees.

“Do what?” Irving asked, dipping a bit of toast into his hollandaise sauce, “Oh,” he smiled a fraction of a smile and said, “Okay then.” And then turned back to Jeff to talk about stocks.

Harry blinked. Surely it hadn’t been that easy. For five years, Harry had been told no. He was expecting a no from Irving too. He was bracing himself for that no. But Irving had said yes. Surely he hadn’t heard that correctly. No way was it so easy.

“I-I’m going to do it then,” Harry said, a bit more firmly this time. Irving and Jeff were still talking stocks and didn’t respond. Harry folded his hands on he white table cloth, eyeing the turquoise ring Louis had bought him. “I’m going to do it,” he said again, softer this time.

“You’re going to do it,” Glenn reached over and squeezed Harry’s shoulder, “You’re going to do it, Harry.”

That had been two months ago. Now, here they were. Times Square. Harry had been thinking about it for weeks. He hadn’t told Louis his plan. It was going to be a surprise. For all anyone knew, they would be the headlining act and drop the ball and that would be that. Louis had been whiny and Harry couldn’t blame him. None of them really wanted to be in New York. If it was up to them, they would all be back home for Anne and Gemma’s party. Not here in New York City.

It was freezing cold and despite being wrapped up in Harry’s black peacoat, Louis was cold and a cold Louis was a whiny Louis. He stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets and groaned and moaned incessantly. His nose was red and cheeks were pink. Harry could hear the start of a cold building in the back of Louis’ throat when he spoke. Harry felt bad for him, he really did. He had a dozen lozenges stuffed his pockets that he kept slipping to Louis, as well as tissues.

They did their performances to the thousands of people lined up outside and the millions watching at home. It went well, overall. They did Drag Me Down, Perfect, Love You Goodbye, History, and End of The Day. The crowds were perfect. Harry couldn’t ask for a better crowd. But as midnight was nearing, nerves were brewing in his stomach. This was really going to be it. Once he did it, there would be no turning back. They were ready though. They had been ready for so, so long now. This would finally be it. Harry would do it, and that would be that. And worst come to worse, they would be on a jet headed home to go off the map for a good part of a year - spending it just together. They could do this. Harry could do this. It was now or never.

They got up to drop the ball. Ryan Seacrest was joking candidly with Louis who was brightening a little bit with the excitement of being the one to press the button. He’d been alight when Harry had first told him he’d be dropping the ball. And then had come the dick and testicle jokes for over a month. Which had been expected. Now though, Louis was bouncing with excitement. All frustration at being sick and away from home was gone. He was even flirting incessantly with Ryan Seacrest. Which Harry found endearing, but he’d still get on Louis for it later because that was why Louis was doing it in the first place.

“Alrighty,” Ryan said, “Are you all ready?”

“Yeah,” they nodded.

“Okay,” Ryan grinned, “Let’s start the countdown!”

“Ten!”

“Nine!”

“Eight!”

“Seven!”

“Six!”

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

Harry held his breath. Louis’ hands hovered over the button.

“One!” Louis slammed the button down. The ball dropped and the crowds below went wild. Harry took a deep breath. He turned to Louis and smiled, he could feel his eyes moisten with tears - good tears though, happy tears. Louis’ smiled back, equally as big but tilted his head to the side, confused. Then it was as if a lightbulb went off above his head. His eyes lit up more and Harry could hear the thought inside his head - _now, really?_ Harry replied - _yes, now, really._ Louis nodded once, excitedly. Harry took another deep breath.

He grabbed the lapels of Louis’ peacoat, pulling him against him. He planted a kiss right on Louis’ lips. Somewhere he heard Liam and Niall hoot and hollar. He could hear the crowds going wild again. He wondered if it was because of them, or if anyone was even noticing. People were noticing at home anyway. That was certain.

But tomorrow was the start of their break. And whatever came about because of this moment - this perfect, beautiful moment - they could get through it.

Together.


End file.
